


Might Really

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27495847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Hakuno might really have a point on this.... Rin ... had to process it ALRIGHT!
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin
Kudos: 7





	Might Really

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

“She doesn’t know anything!”

A very frustrated Rin Tohsaka could be seen picking at her food. A frown on her lips and her hands seemingly forgetting they were about to bring a morsel to them. Not that Rin seemed to realize that so deep in thought. Frustrated her mind couldn’t seem to come up with the answer she expected.

“Hakuno CAN’T be telling the truth about this!”

Of course it was probably a good thing she was alone for her meal …. Despite the fact she couldn’t seem to completely remember eating at all. She had been mumbling and the occasional outburst ever since she started making dinner to begin with, paying only minimal attention to her surroundings. The meal one she could make by heart and possibly in her sleep with how miraculous it was she set nothing on fire. A stranger that observed her for the last two hours would call her a madwoman.

Then again…..

Considering the afternoon she had….

Rin DARES you to call her such!

* * *

_(That Afternoon)_

Rin could be seen in a spirited, read: screaming match with a woman identical to herself aside from the attire and eyes, debate. Neither appearing to back down.

“I take it this means you’re busy, Rinny?” A blue haired man in Hawaiian spoke up. Immediately drawing the one with brilliant blue eyes his way. As a matter of fact, ‘Rinny’ completely pretended, effectively mind you, that the other did not exist.

“It’s Rin, Cu!” Ah, but all that bought from him was a pleased smile as he picked her up to twirl into a hug.

“Wa- wait! Let me down you oaf!” Came the stuttered command even as she curled into his embrace. The brunette that accompanied Cu giving a pointed look Rin did not see as she continued the hug even as he set her down proper. Even missing her almost doppelganger storm off in a huff.

“A gorgeous girl like you deserves more than a hug, but we all know you’re off to have lunch with Hakuno soo…..” A few halfhearted punches came to his chest at that remark, making his grin widen. The release from the hug was still reluctant on her end. Not even taking her eyes off him as Cu got into a sprinting position and took off like a cheetah to his next stop. She watched him until he disappeared only to see Hakuno’s amused look.

“Let’s just eat.” Rin demanded almost stomping into the café. The one that had been the only place they ate at at this time after ever since the first time Cu pulled her into a hug on his way to one of his many jobs.

“Oh we will.” Came that amused reply as Hakuno strolled in after her with a swagger her own fiancée would approve. The amused grin hidden from view for now.

Twenty minutes later at a table with their usual orders set out. Some of the best parts of going to the same place so often was everyone knew you and either knew exactly what you wanted, or even when it changed the speed at which you received your orders was always faster than any other place. The two women were in a brief moment of lull in their conversation. Happily munching on her pancakes in Hakuno’s case with all the extra syrup on top of the strawberries and chocolate toppings, while Rin partook in her chicken salad.

“It’s okay you know. We all know you know.” Hakuno said absently at one point, sipping her chocolate milk.

“Know what?” Rin was pretty sure this was only part of a conversation. She needed to hear the rest to get on even ground with what everyone apparently knew.

“We all know you’re in love with Cu. It’s fine. He loves you too.”

* * *

She DIDN’T!

He DIDN’T! …. Well maybe HE did.

But she was not in any way in love with Cu!

Hakuno HAD to be wrong.

_No_ …. Rin thought while looking on her calendar after putting her dinner away, Hakuno _might_ have a point. More than half of it was filled with appointments with Cu. She …. Possibly had feelings for him.

Still….

“He BETTER take responsibility for me feeling like THIS!”


End file.
